The present invention relates to an emergency toilet for urinating.
Such type emergency toilets are needed wherever it is not possible for a person to use a toilet or another suited location to relieve herself.
This may more specifically be the case when caught in a traffic jam, attending a big event or in other, comparable situations. Such type emergency toilets may also be utilized for persons in need of care or for wheelchair users.
Situations requiring the use of an emergency toilet may also occur in the military, on mobile work places (truck and car drivers, crane drivers, and so on) for example. Other situations are unfavourable surroundings as well as sanitary devices in an unsanitary condition.
Quite small toilets are known and are utilized for camping, in trailers and campers. The document DE 203 10 570 shows an odourless mobile toilet. It is characterized by a complex construction. It comprises for example a toilet bowl, a toilet seat and other parts. Accordingly, it cannot be readily reduced to small packing dimensions, this in turn limiting the mobility of the toilet.
Another emergency urinal has been disclosed in the document DE 199 15 454 A1. It comprises a funnel-shaped collecting apparatus, a flow channel and a connecting device for a urine receptacle. Although this emergency urinal is smaller and, as a result thereof, easier to transport, it also has a great number of parts.
Both emergency toilets mentioned are quite expensive and difficult to clean. Also, the two embodiments described are not easy to transport, they cannot be readily carried on the body for example.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an emergency toilet that can be transported without problem. More specifically, the emergency toilet is intended to be carried on the body, in the most decent way possible. It should be easy and hygienic to use and the manufacturing cost should be the lowest possible.